¡Odio el mar!
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: ¿Por que odiar el mar? simple; le quitaba tiempo con su amada persona y más esta nunca se daba cuenta que le lastimaba. ONE-SHOT YAOI


**Hola~ estoy nuevamente aquí hehehe estoy empezando a pensar otro fic jujuju –inserte aquí risa malvada- después lo verán O.o**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenece es de Level-5 si fuera ya mío mataría a fuburra xD**

"**¡Odio el mar!" TsunamixTachimukai

* * *

**

Un día caluroso es verano los Endos gritaban de felicidad. Allí estaba el surfista con su favorito portero de Inazuma.

-Tsunami-san ¿Quieres darte un paseo conmigo?

-Lo siento Tachimukai a estas horas están las mejores olas

Tachimukai bajo su cabeza cabizbajo. Luego la levanto diciendo:

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada –Finge una sonrisa-

-Entonces nos vemos después –Dijo esto y se fue-

Relativamente esto había pasado hace 3 meses atrás….día tras día el pobre Tachimukai esperaba que su novio Tsunami pasaran tiempo juntos en verdad, en verdad estaba empezando a odiar algo y eso es: El mar ¿Cómo no odiarlo? Si le quitaba tiempo con su novio. Realmente parecía sicópata en odiar eso: el agua.

-¡Tachimukai! –Exclamo el surfista-

-¿Qué pasa Tsunami-san?

-Bueno veras yo….-Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-_Será a caso que el…._-Pensó el con muchas fantasías en que formas se vería Tsunami-

-¡Gane la competencia de la mejor ola montada! –Exclamo el moreno-

Tachimukai sintió que ollas agua y muchas cosas más se le caían encima sintió tantas, tantas ganas de golpear al moreno pero se aguanto con voz tranquila dijo:

-Que bien me alegro –Sonrío falsamente-

-Entonces nos veremos más tarde – y se fue corriendo-

Baka. Solo eso pensaba Tachimukai ¿Cómo rayos no puede darse cuenta? Eso ya seria un Endo 2 sin ofender pero están ingenuo. Si la próxima vez salía con eso lo golpearía o más rompería su tabla de surf.

Después de eso Tachimukai se las arreglo para tener una cita con Tsunami…pero el muy despistado se le olvidaría ¿lo plantaría? Y si le ocurrió algo. Todas estas dudas pasaban por la mente del pequeño portero. Hasta que recibió un SMS (mensaje) de su novio diciendo con lo siguiente:

_Querido Tachimukai:_

_Siento mucho por no acudir a nuestra tan cita esperada…._

_Acaban de llamarme para el concurso de surf y estoy en las finales de verdad lo siento mucho._

_La próxima vez iré ¿vale?_

_Besos_

_Tsunami._

Al leer esto a Tachimukai le salio una venita d e enojo y termino por partir en dos el teléfono se fue molesto hacia el lugar del concurso tomo un bus y llego allí como más pudiera Tsunami ya había terminado este se sorprendió tanto al ver a Tachimukai allí. El pequeño portero tomo aire y grito:

-¡Tsunami!

Dijo esto y Tsunami se acerco más rápido que pudo a Tachimukai.

-¿Que pasa?

-¿¡Dime quieres más el mar o a mi!

-Veras yo… - Titubeo el moreno-

Tachimukai no aguanto con su adorada paciencia y se dio la media vuelta para marcharse

-¡Espera Tachimukai no! –Lo agarro de la muñeca-

-Solo cálmate

-¿¡COMO ME PIDES ESO! –Grito Tachimukai mirándole a la cara-

-Que te calmes yo te quiero a ti…..lo siento por ser un estúpido…

-Entonces si me amas….¿Donde esta tu tabla de surf?

-¿Eh? Esta allí….-Señalando una esquina-

Tachimukai fue a la esquina donde estaba la tabla la tomo y la observo por detenidos momentos. La tomo con una mano y con la otra levantada la rompió gritando: ¡YIAH! Descargo todo su furia en la pobre tabla de surf sin duda le debería una a Tsunami. Cuando la dejo a añicos fue hacia Tsunami y con voz clara:

-Si me amas dime que pasaras más tiempo conmigo –Mirándolo a los ojos-

-Si…lo haré…perdoname…-Abrazo a Tachimukai-

-También debes comprarme otro teléfono…lo rompi…-Con una gotita-

-Debes comprarme otra tabla de surf

-¡NO! Tsunami estarás una temporada sin surfear ¿Entendiste?

-Por eso me gustas Tachimukai mi niño consentido….-Y lo beso en la frente-

-Yo también te amo mi Tsunami…enserio pasas más tiempo surfeando que conmigo

-Gomen, gomen es que me vicio fácilmente no pelearemos más con eso vale

-¡Si! –Contesto felizmente Tachimukai-

Con eso nuestro querido Surfista aprendió una lección: Nunca hagas enojar a un enamorado más si este sabe karate y sobre todo lo usa para cuando se enoja. Esa parte la llamo: Mal Evil Side. Rezaba a los dioses que Tachimukai no supiera ese nombre que le dio.

Y sobre todo cada 4 días tenia que pasar tiempo con Tachimukai y solo 2 días surfeaba duro pero es su castigo.

También Tachimukai aprendió a crear castigos más malvados gracias a su Senpai. Suzuno y por esa razón le da enormemente las gracias.

* * *

**Se que es muy meloso corto y quizás ¿aburrido? Pero relativamente se me vino a la mente…. Y ahora sabemos esa parte malvada de Tachimukai y sabe karate O.o sin más gracias por leerlo y si les gusto ¿review, favoritos? Matta ne~ se cuidan ¡Y no se enfermen!**


End file.
